


#79 Relax

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [79]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash can be a handful sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#79 Relax

"It's alright, just relax."

"How can I relax when you're waving that thing at me?"

"It's called a hairbrush. Judging by the state of your hair, I'd think you'd never seen one before in your life, Ash." Brock sighed. He seemed slightly frustrated but was doing his best to remain patient. He'd had a lot of practice in that department. "Now are you going to do it yourself or am I going to have to do it?"

"But... it hurts! And I can just wear my hat anyway." Ash pouted, his eyes shining with defiance as he glared at Brock.

"You are not wearing your hat to your mom's wedding," Brock said in his sternest tone. "What would she think if you turned up like that?"

Ash groaned, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He supposed he had to look his best after all. "Fine. I'll do it."


End file.
